Mental disorders due to general medical conditions
A number of Mental disorders are due to general medical conditions and are classified as such. This article is focused on them rather than the broader category of psychosomatic medicine. In cases where there is comorbidity of both a physical disorder and a mental disorder the direction of causation is not always clear. In Aukst-Margetic, B., & Margetic, B. (2003) are the immunological changes causing or due to the depression, or are they caused by two seperate processes and therefore coincidental? Careful assessment is required to clarifythe nature of the association. See also * Dual diagnosis References Books *Allen, J. B. (2002). Neurobehavioral syndromes in general practice. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Gabriel, S. R., Loschen, E., Reeve, A., Sanderson, D., & Charlot, L. (2007). Mental disorders due to a general medical condition not elsewhere classified. Kingston, NY: National Association for the Dually Diagnosed. *Corcoran, C., McAllister, T. W., & Malaspina, D. (2005). Psychotic disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Hendren, R. L., & He, X. (2006). Laboratory and Diagnostic Testing. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *O'Shanick, G. J., & O'Shanick, A. M. (2005). Personality disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Price, T. R. P., Goetz, K. L., & Lovell, M. R. (2004). Neuropsychiatric Aspects of Brain Tumors. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Robinson, R. G., & Jorge, R. E. (2005). Mood disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Silver, J. M., McAllister, T. W., & Yudofsky, S. C. (2005). Textbook of traumatic brain injury. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Silver, J. M., Yudofsky, S. C., & Anderson, K. E. (2005). Aggressive disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Tsai, L. X., & Champine, D. J. (2004). Schizophrenia and Other Psychotic Disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Warden, D. L., & Labbate, L. A. (2005). Posttraumatic stress disorder and other anxiety disorders. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Wyszynski, A. A. (2005). The Patient With Hepatic Disease, Alcohol Dependence, and Altered Mental Status. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. Papers *Aukst-Margetic, B., & Margetic, B. (2003). Immune Changes in Depression: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 31(2) Mar 2003, 55-59. *Brockington, I. F. (2007). Postpartum psychoses due to other diseases with a specific link to childbirth: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 10(5) 2007, 241-242. *Brockway, J. A. (2005). Nearly Everything You Wanted to Know About Traumatic Brain Injury From a Neuropsychiatric Perspective: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (32), 2005. *Burnett, J., Coverdale, J. H., Pickens, S., & Dyer, C. B. (2006). What is the association between self-neglect, depressive symptoms and untreated medical conditions? : Journal of Elder Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(4) 2006, 25-34. *Franzen, M. (2005). A Comprehensive Resource on the Neurobiology of Mental Illness: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (11), 2005. *Guerrero, A. P. S. (2003). Trends and shifting ecologies: Part I: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 12(4) Oct 2003, 613-628. *Kanemoto, K., Kim, Y., Miyamoto, T., & Kawasaki, J. (2001). Presurgical postictal and acute interictal psychoses are differentially associated with postoperative mood and psychotic disorders: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 13(2) Spr 2001, 243-247. *Kang, D. W., Chu, K., Cho, J. Y., Koo, J. S., Yoon, B. W., Roh, J. K., et al. (2001). Diffusion weighted magnetic resonance imaging in Neuro-Behcet's disease: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 70(3) Mar 2001, 412-413. *Klieger, D. M., & Johnson, H. K. (2007). The Social Phobia and Anxiety Inventory: Problem of underlying medical conditions: Psychological Reports Vol 101(3) Dec 2007, 697-706. *Korali, Z., Wittchen, H. U., Pfister, H., Hofler, M., Oefelein, W., & Stalla, G. K. (2003). Are patients with pituitary adenomas at an increased risk of mental disorders? : Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 107(1) Jan 2003, 60-68. *Mohr, D. C., Epstein, L., Luks, T. L., Goodkin, D., Cox, D., Goldberg, A., et al. (2003). Brain Lesion Volume and Neuropsychological Function Predict Efficacy of Treatment for Depression in Multiple Sclerosis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 71(6) Dec 2003, 1017-1024. *Nakamura, J., Yoshimura, R., Okuno, T., Ueda, N., Hachida, M., Yasumoto, K., et al. (2001). Association of plasma free-3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl (ethylene)glycol, natural killer cell activity and delirium in postoperative patients: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 16(6) Nov 2001, 339-343. *Narushima, K., Chan, K.-L., Kosier, J. T., & Robinson, R. G. (2003). Does Cognitive Recovery After Treatment of Poststroke Depression Last? A 2-Year Follow-Up of Cognitive Function Associated With Poststroke Depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(6) Jun 2003, 1157-1162. *Patten, S. B., Williams, J. V. A., Lavorato, D. H., Modgill, G., Jette, N., & Eliasziw, M. (2008). Major depression as a risk factor for chronic disease incidence: Longitudinal analyses in a general population cohort: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2008, 407-413. *Pollak, Y., & Yirmiya, R. (2002). Cytokine-induced changes in mood and behaviour: Implications for "depression due to a general medical condition', immunotherapy and antidepressive treatment: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 5(4) Dec 2002, 389-399. *Sadowski, H., Kolvin, I., Clemente, C., Tsiantis, J., Baharaki, S., Ba, G., et al. (2002). Psychopathology in children from families with blood disorders: A cross-national study: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 151-161. *Sadowski, H., Kolvin, I., Clemente, C., Tsiantis, J., Baharaki, S., Ba, G., et al. (2003). "Psychopathology in children from families with blood disorders: A cross-national study": Erratum: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Mar 2003, 52. *Sirri, L., Fabbri, S., Fava, G. A., & Sonino, N. (2007). New strategies in the assessment of psychological factors affecting medical conditions: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 89(3) 2007, 216-228. *Sonntag, A. (2003). When psychopathology leads astray: Mental disorders due to a general medical condition--Case reports from a psychiatric hospital: Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 24(1) 2003, 99-107. *Stowell, C. P., Nollie, D. L., Jean-Baptiste, M., Bowers, M. B., Jr., & Gorman, J. M. (2003). Effectiveness of antiglucocorticoid therapy in a patient with psychotic depression and ectopic ACTH production: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 9(4) Jul 2003, 321-323. *Vignau, J., Karila, L., Costisella, O., & Canva, V. (2005). Hepatitis C, interferon alpha and depression: Main physiopathologic hypothesis: L'Encephale Vol 31(3) May-Jun 2005, 349-357. *Wylie, K., Hallam-Jones, R., & Harrington, C. (2004). Psychological difficulties within a group of patients with vulvodynia: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 25(3-4) Sep-Dec 2004, 257-265. Dissertations *Agron, J. (2003). Handbook of the pathophysiology of disease for the detection of AXIS-III disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Mental disorders Category:Physical disorders